MineZ Hardcore - Season 2, Episode 6
|episode_no = 6|episode_length = 21:04|upload_date = August 12, 2017|link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hoiGxMxZbP|previous_episode = |next_episode = }} Summary Between episodes, PBG, Ian, and Barry had briefly stopped recording when they saw a mysterious, green skined person, possibily another player who ran towards them and then immediately disappeared. The three run away from where they saw the figure and find the entrance to the forest of Tristisia. They quickly refill their water bottles in the ocean and start making their way to the forest when Ian sees another player, possibly the same person from earlier. The three go the other side of the forest to avoid the player and start making their way inside. The forest is extremely dark and the three slowly creep through the forest while trying to stay in sight of eachother. PBG mentions how they originally planned to meet up with the other group somewhere else and now he regrets changing his mind. PBG finds a light and leads the way to it, finding the way to the city inside the forest. The three try to find a way inside the city while avoiding the zombies surrounding it. PBG finds a ladder leading to one of the houses and climbs up it, Ian and Barry following him. The three realize that Team B (or A) hasn't arrived yet, and PBG wonders if they're all zombies Earlier, McJones questions if they are the mushroom soup cult now as Jeff finds another bowl, declaring himself as the Bowlfinder. Jeff asks if they should head straight to Tristitia or find another place to loot and points out a nearby town called Anvalia. The group agrees to head to Anvalia and starts heading out. The three play I-spy along the way and make it to the city, which they realize is a giant floating city in the sky. The three find the staircase to the upper part of the city and Jared warns the others about the gaps in the staircase. The group make their way up the staircase and Jeff is attacked by several zombies but avoid being knocked off. The three reach the upper part of the city and start looting. Jeff finds cocoa beans that he can use to make cookies as a zombie attacks the three on the bridge and nearly knocks them up but they kill it. The three continue exploring the city, dodging the holes in the bridge as high as the clouds in the sky. Jeff and McJones find a large house and kill the zombies inside and McJones finds a chest containing three potions of healing. The three decide to leave the city, worried that someone may fall to their deaths the longer they spend there. The three slowly make their way down the paths leading to the stairway entrance. The three reach the stairway when Jeff is attacked by a zombie that pulls him across a gap in the staircase. Meanwhile, Jared pushes ahead of McJones when he suddenly falls through a gap in the staircase and screams. Quotes Guest Feature ProJared: Oh no did he died? Prof_McJones: Why didn't you catch him?